14
by hiirei
Summary: Jika diingat, dua bulan lalu ia akan dihebohkan oleh suara yang cempreng khas seseorang, mengigatkan dirinya tanggal berapa sekarang. Untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu, KiKaga requested by elkyouya.


14

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I do not gain any profit from this fic.

Diikuti untuk event Kuterima Kapalmu yang diselenggarakan oleh planariang.

Kise x Kagami, requested by elkyouya.

Future!AU

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kagami mendapat jadwal libur. Ia sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan harinya di rumah, menolak semua ajakan teman-temannya untuk reuni ataupun bermain basket bersama.

Hari ini tanggal empatbelas. Ia ingat sekali dua bulan lalu, ia akan dihebohkan oleh suara yang cempreng khas seseorang, mengigatkan dirinya tanggal berapa sekarang, lalu mengajaknya untuk berkencan di rumah. Tentu saja di rumah, karena kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa tenang jika berkencan di tempat terbuka seperti restoran, akan terlalu banyak penggemar yang akan mengganggu.

Kekasihnya itu akan duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menyalakan televisi, mulutnya akan terus bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami selama menerbangkan pesawat, mengomentari betapa bagus akting aktor kesukaannya—siapa namanya? Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sedangkan Kagami akan berada di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua, sesekali menanggapi perkataan Kise yang kelewat berisik.

Mereka akan duduk berhadapan di meja makan, berdoa bersama, lalu Kise akan tetap menghujaninya dengan berbagai cerita. Terkadang Kagami bertanya-tanya bagaimana kekasihnya itu tidak tersedak saat makan karena terlalu banyak omong. Sesekali tertawa pelan karena cerita lucu Kise, atau hanya terdiam untuk menatapi betapa lucunya wajah di hadapannya saat bercerita dengan semangat. Jika sudah seperti itu, si surai pirang—kekasihnya—itu akan protes dan berkata, "Kagamicchi mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

Selesai makan, mereka akan mencuci piring kotor bersama, si cerewet itu akan memujinya dengan, "Ah, seperti biasa masakan Kagamicchi enak sekali! Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Setelah itu, mereka akan duduk berdua di depan televisi. Biasanya mereka akan memutar film dari kaset yang kekasihnya bawa. Dan—

* * *

Ponselnya berbunyi, membuat Kagami terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Iris _crimson_ nya menatap layar yang menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk. Melirik waktu yang tertera di sudut kanan ponsel, ia kembali memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan pesan yang masuk.

* * *

"Kagamicchi,"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah suatu hari nanti?"

Pandangannya beralih dari televisi ke pemuda di sampingnya, menatap dengan kedua alis tertaut, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau tidak selamanya kita akan seperti ini," iris madu berbalas menatapnya, "misalnya, bagaimana kalau salah satu di antara kita mati?"

Kagami menelan ludah, ia memang pernah membayangkan tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Tidak akan ada yang abadi kan?

"Mungkin," Kagami memalingkan wajahnya, "lebih baik kau saja yang mati duluan."

Tidak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya, Kagami kembali menatap si surai pirang, mendapati kedua mata yang terpejam serta dengkuran halus.

"Dasar," hela nafas, "tapi aku tidak akan tenang jika aku yang mati duluan. Lebih baik kau saja yang meninggalkanku, Kise."

* * *

Kedua matanya dipaksa untuk terbuka ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering kembali. Tangan kiri meraih benda kecil itu, mendapati bahwa sekarang bukan ada pesan masuk, melainkan panggilan masuk.

Himuro Tatsuya.

"Halo?" suara khas orang baru bangun tidur Kagami berikan.

"Hei, Taiga, kau tidak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa sih? Mana kuingat." Jawab Kagami sekenanya, ia malas jika tidur lelapnya diganggu. Jarang sekali ia bisa tidur selama ini, pekerjaan membuatnya harus siap siaga duapuluhempat jam.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari ujung panggilan, "Sudah, sekarang kau cepat bangun, mandi, dan segera ke sini." Himuro sudah kembali dalam mode ke-ibu-annya, "apa kau tidak ingat sekarang tepat satu bulan kematian kekasihmu, Kise Ryouta?"

.

.

.

END

A/N: www akhirnya selesai juga yaampun, ngebut sejam ngetik. Dan ini pas banget 500 kata fiuh /dilempar/

Maaf yaa kalau tidak mencapai ekspektasi, kak elkyouya T_T ini angst gak jadi www

Akhir kata, Rein undur diri, sekiaann

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
